Samuel Harrington, 1st Earl of Harrington
"What is the East India Trading Company doing in the Caribbean?" '' "Well, we are east of India... the long way around. And when goods do not cross borders, then armies will." '' -- Samuel Harrington to Pearson Wright Early Life 'Samuel Arthur Eddward Lionell Harrington '''was born in 1569 on a farm in northern Ireland. He was born to Lord Arthur Harrington (whom lore has revealed to be Jolly Roger), and his wife, Emma Rose Harrington (who was discovered to be Tia Dalma, or Calypso, goddess of the sea). Their family farm raised approximately 132 head of beef cattle, 320 acres of corn, and 464 acres of potatoes, and this was more than plenty to provide for the small rural family. Being raising on a farm, Samuel was taught hard work, trust, independence, love of the land, respect, and responsibility. These skills would later prove useful during his service in the East India Trading Company. Samuel grew up to be a tough farm kid who was known for "...not takin' shit from no one". He was involved in many fights in school and around his neighboring community; he was a fighter. Many believe this aggressive, dominant, yet moral and just character that Samuel possessed was part of the reason he joined the military, and was able to rise to such ranks of command so quickly. For practically all of his young life, Samuel had been trained in the arts of Karate by an older Asian man whom had retired to the Irish countryside; he had lived just a few miles down the road from the Harrington farmstead. Samuel was not an individual one would want to cross angry; the young aristocrat was a learned assassin, also being involved in wrestling. However, Samuel's wrestling and Karate skills would prove to be very practical in the military, allowing him to overcome many enemies he faced during his years in the Company. After his schooling days has passed him, Samuel immediately involved himself in the fishing community, sending himself off to London, England to live the life of a merchant-fisher. His life was practical, yet enjoyable, and anything but boring. He had collected quite a cache of exotic fish, some of which he traded for a good ransom. He was able to make a living off of his fishing life. However, there just wasn't enough adventure there for him. Samuel's life was missing the one thing he had longed for since he'd left home: action. And he knew just where to find it. A Call To Action Samuel, seeking for some adventure and action in his life, had went down to an East India Trading Company recruiting depot within London, and to his best luck. When he entered, he did not see some low-rank, unofficial recruiter than you usually see sitting behind the desk. He was met by Cutler Beckett himself. It turns out, this was Beckett's private recruiting office. Samuel sat down, and told Lord Beckett what he was seeking. The young Cutler Beckett looked and Samuel and said "You know, I have just the job for you. I need a Reconnaissance Officer, and you would fit the job perfectly." And it was here that Samuel began his long, honorable, and dedicated service to the East India Trading Company. It was not long before Samuel had been promoted from Reconnaissance Officer--a job in which he had executed numerous special operations tasks--to Intelligence Officer. As an Intelligence Officer, Samuel had carried out several of the most famous raids ever committed by the Company, including the storming of Tortuga beach to interrupt the wedding of Elizabeth Swan and Will Turner, as well as the raid on Sao Feng's fort in Singapore. After Lord Beckett had realized the prowess and potential that this man possessed, Samuel was promoted to Admiral of the Fleet of Beckett's Armada, putting him in control of the entire Back Guard's fleet of ships. From there, Samuel held a tight grip on the seas surrounding the British Empire, the trade routes of the East India Trading Company, and much of the New World. This allowed Samuel to build up his company, Harrington Enterprises, which he had inherited from his father following his "untimely transformation". Harrington Enterprises became a boom industry, transporting everything from, spice to seeds, silks, dyes, clothing, whale oil, hemp oil, hemp rope, marijuana, books, breads, wines, whiskies, and other commodities frequently used. Harrington Enterprises would later become the foundation upon which Harrington builds his empire; the company acquires ownership of 54% of the East India Trading Company, and 27% of the Dutch West India Company. As well, Samuel possesses the charters that were originally signed by Queen Elizabeth in 1600 when the Company was originally formed. His father was the original merchant with the idea behind the East India Trading Company. The Company remains a free-trade company today, indirectly controlled by the British Government. After his 3 years of service as Admiral of the Fleet, and 19 total years of service to the East India Trading Company, Samuel had finally arrived at the position which allowed him to build the largest and most formidable trading empire in the known world, alongside its extremely paramount and brobdingnagian defensive military organization, the Black Guard, which rivalled the British Royal Navy in both power and prestige. The Lord Marshal Rises After 19 years of service, Samuel had finally arrived at the position of Lord (High) Marshal, or Chief Commanding Officer of the Company. Samuel Harrington had the ''entire East India Trading Company at his disposal, including is Black Guard forces. As the Lord Marshal, Samuel immediately began reconstructing the Company, firstly establishing a set of edicts which every commanding officer and high commanding officer (HCO) must follow, as well as basic rules for all enlisted personnel, as well as non-commissioned and warrant officers. Under his command, the East India Trading Company had grown to an imperial size, reigning over virtually the entire world-wide trading industry. Samuel had created an empire and placed it at the head of the World. Soon, many expedition and treasure fleets had gone out to discover the world and collect its riches. The Company and grown into a force to be reckoned with, and nobody dared to do that, except for a few men, with whom Samuel did war with and victor over. Immediately following the Great War and the Paradoxian warring period, the Lord Marshal began to rebuild his Company back into the force it used to be, and he had succeeded. In February of 1727, Samuel had declared the East India Company the most potent force in the world, reclaiming its old throne. After the wars, many veterans either re-enlisted back into the Company, or simply enlisted, causing the Company to grow to nearly twice the size that it was prior. Today, the East India Trading Company remains the empire that Samuel had molded it into, reigning supreme over both the Old and the New Worlds; with a total head count of 1,187,224 military personnel, only 9,246 of those numbers being Commissioned Officers. Beckett's Armada also boasts a large number of 1,255 ships, 436 of which are either light or heavy class ships of the line. Samuel still stands as acting Lord Marshal today, instilling a 4-seat High Command Office (otherwise called the "Office of the Lord Marshal"), which includes a first-in-command (Lord Marshal), a second-in-command (Marshal), a third-in-command (Chief of War), and a fourth-in-command (Grand Admiral). Appellations Currently HeldCategory:EITC * Lord Marshal and Chief Commanding Officer of the EITC Black Guard * Lead Research Astronomer at the Royal Geographical Society * Governor of the EITC Court of Directors * Knight * Head of Trade of the European Trade Union * Grandmaster of the'' Australium Crucis'' Category:Royal Navy Category:EITC Category:Royal Marines Category:Officer's Club Category:MP